Until My Heart Breaks
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a SwedenXCanada request for JHO14. I hope you enjoy it!


_His soft warm sweet kiss,_

_Is like the velvet petals,_

_Of flowers of the early summer,_

_Damp with morning dew,_

I watched him give me a sad smile, and wave apologetically. He had a sister to take care of now, so he couldn't be bothered with the likes of me. Not his words, but he had a more gentle approach when he had come to break up with me. I could feel the sorrow and the regret laced in his words. But I knew his heart was in the right place. Didn't mean I had to like it though.

I sat alone yet surrounded. No one noticed me again, not even Switzerland, though granted he had taken the month off to nurture his new little sister, Lichtenstein or something I believe. I listened to my big brother's obnoxious voice, and shed a tear. No one would notice it, who would notice me? I'm quiet and everyone thinks I'm America when they do chance to notice me. I wish I could be like Sweden, everyone notices him, even though he's quiet. But then again he has the aura of intimidation something like Russia in that way. So everyone has to notice him.

I became so lost in my own thoughts of sorrow I began to cry with my head in my arms. No one would love me like Switzerland had. I didn't have much time left until my heart completely broke. There is a story that says that when a tender and quiet soul's heart is broken, they have little strength left to live. So they die fairly quickly. Just like the dogs in the story Where the Red Fern Goes it works the same way.

I knew I was weak, and I knew I didn't have much time to live until my heart breaks. Suddenly there was pressure on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Sweden! I quickly wiped my eyes; hopefully he wouldn't notice my quick actions. Even though I was sure he had. I got up, "I'm sorry, I'll just leave now." I said, seeing that everyone had left. I turned to leave, but he pulled me into a comforting hug. I rested there for a moment before I hesitantly held onto Sweden for support as I began to sob helplessly again.

It felt so good to have someone's arms around me again. Strong comforting arms that promised a secret retreat, but I knew this was a one time thing. He must be just trying to help me out.

"Y'u sh'ldn't h've to de'l w'th the p'in al'ne." Sweden said in his deep voiced whisper, "It's 'nf'ir."

I couldn't help but nod, and he stroked my head, "C'me 'ver to my h'use f'r the d'y?" He asked. I looked up at him, with a sad smile, and nodded. He took my hand and pulled me along, but we made a pit stop where he got me a maple syrup flavored ice cream cone. I looked at him in shock, "H-How did you know?" He didn't say anything, just walked on. _Did he notice...me? Has he always noticed me?_

_He holds me safe and secure,_

_Deep within his hold,_

_His eyes a startling heat of passion,_

_Like a fire burning in the hearth at winter,_

Sweden smiled lightly as he gave me the ice cream cone. I tried to hide my blush as I licked at it. As we walked I got a bit on the tip of my nose, and I was about to wipe it off, but Sweden licked it off. Thus, making me blush more and then he said, "Y'u're c'te wh'n y'u bl'sh, C'n'da."

"What happened to F-Finland, I thought he was your wife?" I asked.

Sweden's face hardened for a second, then he relaxed. "I m'y h've f'llen f'r h'm, b't F'nl'nd isn't l'ke th't."

"Oh…I see…Sweden, am I-," I stopped before I could say anything else that would ruin this wondrous moment.

"Wh't?"

"N-nothing…it was just something silly."

"T'll me anyw'ys."

I looked away my blush darkening, as we walked along a path of a busy shopping street. "I mean…well…I didn't mean to think of this like that at first, but…with me recently out of a relationship and you and…well I mean…am I a rebound?"

_Though I will keep my guard up,_

_I will never let love get me down again,_

_I can't let my heart break,_

_I'm tender and quiet soul,_

Sweden looked a little stunned by this, and then he pulled me in close again and kissed me with a deep heated passion as I have never felt before.

_If I let love claim me again,_

_And my heart breaks once more,_

_I won't have long to live,_

_Because of my tender broken hearted soul,_

"S-Sweden please…if you want someone to be your rebound…then please, do not choose me. I'm a tender and quiet soul…just like in the stories, my heart is broken and I don't have much longer to live. My heart is breaking, and if you're just going to let hurt me, then just let me go. I-I can't handle having my heart broken twice in the same month."

Sweden stroked my cheek, "The 'nly p'rs'n who c'n all'w y'r h'rt to be br'ken is y'u, it's y'r p'rtner who st'rts the cr'ck, b't if y'u dw'll on it, it w'll bre'k. B't if y'u fear of dying, fr'm br'ken he'rt, th'n I w'n't b'ther y'u. B't only bec'use I d'n't exp'ct y'u to tr'st me."

I bit the inside of my lip; I wanted to trust him…more than anything. But…

"One n'ght."

"What?" I asked.

"G've me one n'ght, and if y'u st'll d'n't w'nt me, I'll go. B't th'n y'u'll n'v'r kn'w if I c'uld've b'n the one to h'ld y'u ev'ry n'ght." Sweden said with a hopeful smile.

I couldn't believe this, was he guilt tripping me? Or did he just really want to love me? Or was it both?

"Fine…one night. So are you just going to take me to your house?"

Sweden looked at me confused, "L've isn't j'st ab't sex y'u kn'w." He then took my hand and we went to dinner and then around town and I actually had a blast. We talked and enjoyed our time together. When his legs started hurting he gave me a piggyback ride and carried me to his home, and to his bed and laid me down gently. I was enchanted by the strong silent warrior who wanted to take me for all I was worth, just to see if I would let him love me for the night I have so far had. I wanted him to love me, and I wanted to love him, and I had let my guard down, even though I swore I wasn't going to let it happen.

Finally I nodded and let Sweden take me. The night was young and it would be long. The passionate loving cries burst from me, the pleasured moans and grunts that came from him. First we made love, and then again, though with more heated passion. I couldn't even begin to express the night I had with him. The joy, the pleasure, the warmth, the love…I loved him. One night was all it took for me to fall madly in love with him.

The next morning, the sun shone through the windows, warming my body. I watched the sun particles dance in the air, as I awoke. The soft linen sheets warm against my chest. I looked around, where was he? Had he left? My heart began to pound and I threw on the closest shirt on, which happened to be an oversized t-shirt that came down a few inches below my crotch. I hurried through the house, frantically looking for him, and then I made it to the kitchen, and there he was making breakfast. He stopped putting down the cooking intensils and looked my way, slightly hidden from the corner. He smiled so warmly, with such genuine love that my heart burst. _His heart,_

_His eyes,_

_His body,_

_His love,_

_His arms,_

My soft gentle feet barely made a sound on the wooden floor, as I ran and flew into his arms. He held me close, "Do I t'ke th't as a 'y's'?" I nodded into his chest, "I love you Sweden." He leaned his head down and tilted mine up, "and I l've y'u, C'n'da."

_They're my home,_

_Until my heart breaks,_

_Which I know, _

_It never will again._

Yes this is an original poem I wrote, so please don't take it without my permission please.


End file.
